The first time
by FoxKid1302
Summary: WARNING: Heavily Tcest, PWP. Read at your own risk.


Leo had never been this nervous in his life. Rescue mission? Been there. Save the world? Done that. Taking on the Shredder? One time too many. Facing total Apocalypse? Very scary, but not nervous. All that battles, all that nerves wrecking experiences, and he still found himself fidgeting his hands on his bed. Tonight was the night. The first night ever he would spend with his lover, Raphael. Master Splinter had given them his blessing after all the persuasion, so what could possibly bother him this much? But right now, waiting for Raph made him think that saving the world had to be easier than this. Leo had to swallow several times just to keep his throat from drying, while his index fingers wrestled with each other.

A light knock on the door made him hit the ceiling. Damn it! They haven't begun yet and he already acted like a shy high school girl. Where was his confidence whenever he's in leader mode when he needed it?

- Come in! – Leo's hoarse voice dripped out.

Raphael couldn't step in any slower. The emerald turtle closed the door behind him, making sure that it was locked before approaching the one on the bed. His facial expression was neutral, but Leo saw every fiber of his muscles tensed. His hothead brother was just as nervous as he was.

Raph sat on the bed beside Leo, their eyes never left each other. He cleared his throat and choked out:

- Yer ready?

Leo took a deep breath looking at his lover's eyes. Those amber eyes were so deep, they sucked in the glow from the candles lit in his room, turning themselves into a shade of gold. Behind the red mask, they looked even brighter than the lightning torch Don used for his tinkering. The cold left his spine, and his hands stopped the wrestling. Leo nodded.

- It's okay if yer nervous, ya know? I'm nervous, too. We can take it slow if ya want and…

- Raph?

- Hm?

- … Kiss me – Leo asked after a gulp.

The warrior ninja looked at the leader next to him for a moment, then leaned in slowly. Their beaks touched, then their lips. Raph's eyelids slid shut after that, sealing his vision and heightening his other senses. He felt Leo's lips parted, inviting his tongue in to join with the one on the other side. Tilted his head a little to have better access, he delved his tongue into Leo's mouth. The meaty appendage swirled around, touching the roof, scrapping the other tongue below. This wasn't their first kiss. They have been doing this before their father discovered about their changing relationship. But tonight, the kiss was unfamiliar: slower, hotter, and packed with enough electricity to jolt them for a lifetime.

Leo reached up to Raph's neck, pulling the bigger turtle forward as he leaned back to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Raph clumsily climbed up on top of him. He slowly went to the knot behind the red mask, untied it and let it fell to the floor. They both opened their eyes for a moment for Leo to take in the marvel of those golden orbs. Raph's skin had turned dark due to the shadow, but his eyes still shone with the same brilliance, Leo couldn't help but touch the cheeks below them, earning a small moan from his lover.

Raph rested his body on one arm, the other slid under Leo's head, working to untie the mask. Once blue joined red on the floor, he felt Leo tracing his fingers down to his tattered wrist and elbow pads. They were practically naked most of the time, but the feeling of letting himself be stripped by his mate turned on some kind of heater inside him, warming his whole body up. God! Fearless went painfully slow, but this was their first time together, he wanted to savor every moment of it. Letting Leo worked on his own pads, Raph broke the kiss only to plunge down the exposed neck. Moans echoed through the leaf green throat into his tongue as he bit on its side, feeling a wet tongue on top of his head.

They both reached down to each other's belts at the same time, taking a break from the endless kissing and licking to clear their hazy minds. Raph moved toward Leo's plastron ever so slowly, taking his time planting kiss on it, along with every inch of leaf green skin within his tongue's length. One hand untying the knee pads, the other rubbing at the growing bulge with the warming erection in it, Raph could hear moans evolve into churr. The reaction was so satisfying he had to continue and licked on Leo's inner thighs, increasing the volume of that lusting sound while he freed himself from the remaining of his own gear.

Leo couldn't feel anything else but the cool, tickling tongue going up and down his thighs. His whole body shuddered, muscles flexed under its touch. He knew about the feeling after watching a porn movie with Raph. But now felt it himself for the first time, the blue clad turtle would never watch it again. It was like the tongue were shooting electric shock right to his bones. But before Leo could register the sensation into his memory, that wetness already moved to his tail. A second later it was wrapped with a warm mouth.

- Aaahh... hah... Raphie... - Leo arced back his head, eyes widen at the shock flooding through his body.

Raph's only response was a low churr. Lifting one of Leo's leg so he could suck the wiggling tail deeper, he worked to control his ragging breath as he put a finger on the slit hiding his lover's cock. Patient was draining from him as he gently push in, searching for the tip of Leo's shaft. But the erection already pushed back, and the moment Raph withdrew his finger, it sprang free tall and hard.

Lifting his head, Leo saw his sex had been taking care of by the emerald turtle. They both looked at it, as if being hypnotized, before it got out of view again, resting inside Raph's mouth. Bit by bit, Leo felt his little head traveled deeper, scrapping the roof of his lover's mouth until he swallowed it all the way down to the hilt. Breathing hard, leaf green hand reached out to pat on emerald head as it started moving. Saliva dripped down on the hardened shaft, causing its owner's limbs to squirm uncontrollably. Every time Raph's tongue slipped past the tip of his cock, the pressure grew at Leo's groin. If his brother kept up like this, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

- ... R-Raph... g-gonna... gonna... Aahh!... Aahh!

Raph was already into a sucking frenzy, barely registered the warning. The first shot went right down his throat, making him gag a little to pull back. The second shot hit his mouth's roof... The third, the fourth followed short after that, enjoyed by his tongue before being swallowed. The moment he climaxed, Leo's whole body shook, his thighs clammed around Raph's head as he was milked dry. Getting off alone was nowhere near this. He felt like his very soul, his essence flowed through his turtlehood into his lover. It looked as if Raph had no intention to let him go, even when his body melted after the orgasm, but he did. The coolness rushed to his cock and he saw his lover leaned down facing him.

- That was... fantastic! - Leo panted - like nothing I've ever felt before.

Only a nod and a smirk replied him. Raph lowered his head so their lips could meet again. When Leo pushed past the parting mouth, his tongue found something else beside his lover's saliva.

- How's tha taste of yer own jizz, Fearless? - Raph growled softly.

- ... Unbelievable...

- Same here. It was delicious. - Raph licked his lips - now where's tha lube?

Leo reached under his pillow to take out the tube. Raph took it from him with a quick kiss before moving down on him again. Now it's his turn to have the fun.

- Stop me if it hurts, ok? - Raph warned.

Leo only nodded before feeling the cool liquid pressed against his entrance. He bucked his hips as high as possible, heels dug to the mattress to hold himself up, giving Raph better access. He tried to relax the muscles, but Raph's finger still stuck after the first knuckle when he hissed in pain. Took one, then two deep breaths, Leo signaled for his brother to go on. When the full digit had slid smoothly into his mate, Raph moved it around, stretching and exploring the inside. Suddenly his finger grazed at something, causing the smaller turtle to hitch.

- God… Raph… That's… the spot…

- Thought so… I'll remember ta pound on it later – Raph teasing licked the softened cock beneath him, making it twitch and grow again.

Coating his other finger nicely, Raph eased in, further stretching Leo. He already dropped down at the sight of his mate moaning and churring under him. It was unbearable to just look and do nothing, but he convinced himself that soon, he would be experiencing the ride of his life.

- Think ya can take me now, Leo?

- …Yeah… can't stand the waiting anymore. Go on Raphie… make me proud…

A smirk crept up Raph's face as he aligned his erection to the entrance. His fingers had done the best they could, but the emerald turtlehood might be too much for Leo. Just for distraction, Raph leaned down to swallow his lover's lips, at the same time pushed in as slow as his mind could control it. Leo hitched as the head went past his rectum and Raph stopped immediately. He was about to lift his head when Leo's arms shot up to wrap around him, deepening the kiss with his eyes shut tight. Their bodies shook to ease the tension, as Raph's breath blew across Leo's face when he willed himself to hold back, waiting for his lover to loosen up. After what felt like hours, Leo wrapped his legs around the emerald turtle's shell, inching him in. Raph held tight on the small form beneath him, their bare chests scrapped at each other.

Suddenly, he was in, all the way in. Goose bumps crept across dark green skin, his arms shaking while embracing his lover. Raph broke the kiss to rest his face on Leo's shoulder. He took a deep inhale to take the scent, the sweat of Leonardo into him. They were so close to each other, yet he felt that still wasn't enough. If he could, he would hold him closer, tighter, to the point their bodies would break, leaving their souls merging together. Only then they could become one. The image of them melting into each other's arm made Raph even more aroused, the warmth around his erection only multiplied it by a factor of ten. Leo was so damn tight, so damn warm… And those eyes, those black pearls… no, more like black holes when Raph found himself drowning in them...

- Raph… you can move now…

Leo breathed to his face, snapping him out of his fantasy. Feeling his cheeks heated, Raph eased out so only the tip remained, then shoved in again, a little faster. Again… and again… one more time… He turned it into a rhythm now, reaching the spot that made Leo see stars… Yes! There it was! Seeing those black pearls rolled to the back of his lover's head, Raph knew he had hit home with that. Churr rumbled from him as Leo mumble unintelligible sound to his ears. He was about to press their bodies together again when he felt something stuck between their lower plastron. The limped cock was rock hard again, throbbing its head at Raph, as if begging for release. God! Was he that good? He ought to try bottoming some times, but right now, the building pressure in his cock as he pounded it into his soul mate had reached maximum level.

- Leo… g-get ready… g-gonna… fill ya-ah-ah… aahhh!

Rammed in one last time, Raph shot everything he's been saving into Leo. The leaf green turtle held him tight, shuddering through his release for a second time. Everything he was, everything he would be, he gave it all for Leo, filling him to the brim. Trying to catch precious air with their breath, Raph slid out from Leo and earned a warm rub to the back of his head. He shifted himself to the side so he could look at his lover, still panting with no sign of his mind returning. Cupping emerald hand around Leo's cheek, Raph turned it to face him. Their lips curved up to a content smile. Word was needless, when they could see the satisfaction color their faces. Leo leaned in for one last kiss, before resting his head on the broad shoulder, drifting to the land of dream and happiness…


End file.
